Antiperspirant compositions have become a staple in the personal hygiene routine for many people. Various antiperspirant compositions and methods of making are known in the art. Some examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,964; 5,490,979; 5,603,925; 5,733,534; 5,833,964; 5,972,319; 6,338,840; 6,752,982; 6,682,749; 7,452,526; 8,187,578; 2007/0092541; 2009/0269292 and WO 02/053109. These compositions, unlike deodorants, have the added benefit of helping to combat wetness. While wetness is generally harmless, there are social stigmas associated with underarm sweat and feelings of uncleanliness. There is, however, room for improvement with respect to the effectiveness of antiperspirant compositions to combat wetness.